Destruction massive
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: OS One Direction, ou autre : laissez libre court à votre imagination. Elle l'aime mais lui est infidèle. Il le sait, mais se tait. Jusqu'où mène le secret


**Disclaimer : inspiré de Unfaithful - Rihanna, Moments - One Direction et More Than This - One Direction. Laissez libre cours à vôtre imagination, bien que j'ai personnellement imaginé Zayn dans le rôle masculin**

Elle secoue sa longue chevelure brune et réajuste sa petite robe blanche. Je souris et l'aide à attacher le bracelet en or blanc que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. En retard pour le bureau elle m'embrasse tendrement et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je tends l'oreille. La porte se referme derrière elle, le bruit de ses talons aiguilles me transperce le coeur.

Je me sens honteuse de lui mentir, encore. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis infidèle et ça le détruit de l'intérieur de me savoir heureuse avec un autre. Ca le tue de l'intérieur. Et je ne veux plus faire ça, je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Je le veux lui, je ne veux pas lui enlever la vie. Je ne veux pas être une meurtrière. Le centre commercial grouille de monde, je parviens non sans peine à atteindre le point de rendez-vous et m'installe à une table en attendant midi.

Simon propose de se joindre à moi cet après-midi, il a besoin de conseils vestimentaires pour vendredi soir où il prévoit de demander la main de Lucy sa petite-amie depuis cinq ans. Je souris à cette pensée et par automatisme caresse le petit écrin bleu caché dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Elle a failli tomber dessus ce matin, c'est avec empressement que je l'ai caché là. Je le tire tant bien que mal de mon jean trop serré et le cache bien soigneusement sous une pile de vêtements.

Il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres et prend place face à moi. Je lui adresse un sourire faux et prétexte des maux de têtes lorsqu'il s'enquiert de mon humeur maussade. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

La chaleur est étouffante, les enfants pleurent devant le carrousel tandis que les parents essaient de s'imposer et les tirer loin de là. J'adresse un client d'oeil joueur à une adolescente qui me dévisage, m'ayant reconnu. Liam me fait signe au loin, je m'apprête à le rejoindre lorsque mon regard se pose sur la terrasse du restaurant. Mon coeur se serre.

Il se lève, en colère. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Il se calme, dégage une mèche restée accrochée à mes cils et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je me laisse faire.

Je hoche la tête, distrait. Je me redresse et indique à Simon que je vais faire un tour au toilettes. Il acquiesce et m'invite à le rejoindre à l'étage du dessous, devant le centre commercial, pour échapper à cette foule.

Je me défait de son étreinte et lui demande de s'en aller. Il attrape ma main et pose un genou à terre. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je lui ordonne de se lever, gênée et lance un rapide regard autour de moi pour voir toute l'attention portée sur nous. Mes yeux rencontrent ses pupilles familières.

Elle s'immobilise, ne me lâche pas du regard. Je meurs de l'intérieur. Je me retourne et poursuis mon chemin quand une main se pose sur mon bras. Je m'arrête, dégluti difficilement et me retourne doucement.

Les larmes me brouillent la vue, je m'accroche à son bras comme à une bouée de secour. J'entrouvre mes lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort, les mots se meurent au fond de ma gorge. Il se dégage et me tourne à nouveau le dos.

J'emprunte une sortie de secour, j'ignore où cela me mène. Le coeur lourd j'avance sans but précis. Je suis brisé, aveuglé par la douleur.

Il m'appelle mais je n'écoute déjà plus, je m'élance derrière mon Amour.

La petite brise estivale me caresse le visage, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette tendresse. Je la sais derrière moi, je la sens hésitante.

J'avance prudemment. Immobile près du bord, un coup de vent suffirait à le faire tomber. Je me fige lorsqu'il se retourne, plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je retiens mon souffle, appréhende.

«_ je peux t'aimer plus que ça_ » je lâche. Elle joue avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je me retiens de la serrer contre moi.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux « _je t'aime_ » je dis suppliante. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur et fait un pas vers moi. Je baisse la tête, honteuse.

Je lui tend la main et l'incite à se relever. Je la fait s'asseoir sur le muret derrière nous et reprend ma place initiale au bord du vide.

Son corps disparait avant que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement. Je hurle et m'élance.

J'entends un cri strident, le sien. La chute est rapide, je me sens bien.

Je pleure à chaude larmes. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour lui dire combien il est important pour moi. Je n'ai pas été capable de lui demander de rester. Je veux être avec lui, sentir son amour. Etre à côté de lui, dans ses bras. Avoir cette vie pour un jour de plus, remonter le temps, je trouverais les mots à dire pour le retenir.

Je me remémore notre premier baisé, notre première nuit d'amour. Son sourire, la couleur de ses yeux. Je repense à l'écrin mal dissimulé qu'elle trouvera. Mon corps heurte violemment le sol.

Mes paupières se ferment brutalement quand me parvient le bruit de son corps choyant sur le sol. Je crie, m'époumone. Tombe à genoux, la douleur me lancine la poitrine. J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Je lui ai enlevé la vie. Je suis une meurtrière.


End file.
